What if?
by hsmluver4eva
Summary: What if some tragedy happened to Gabby that only Troy could eventually help solve? HINT: Gabby works for Troy and his family. I suck at summaries. Pleas R&R. Rated for later chapters. Includes most of the songs from the movie in a different way.NAMECHANGE
1. Schools? Basketball? TOO MUCH?

Narrator/ Future character POV 

"I cannot believe this," 17-year-old Gabriella Montez shouted at her mother. "Why do I have to switch schools? More importantly go to East High?!"

"Gabby, you know why." Kristy Montez replied.

"But mom, who cares. I'll just stay far away from him."** ("HIM" Introduced later)**

"Gabby, I don't want another phone call at 1:00 in the morning. You know, like the one that I got at the end of Christmas break."

"Look, whatever. I have to go to work for the Bolton's. Okay? Bye mom."

And with that, Gabby ran up to her room, grabbed her change of clothes and ran down the stairs, and got into her car. Gabriella drove to the richest part of Albuquerque New Mexico, "The Estates."

Finally arriving at 1987 1018 (sound familiar?) Boulevard, Gabriella grabbed her bag, which contained her clothes, phone, make-up; you know girl stuff, walked up and preceded to knock on the door. Nothing. She then heard a sound that seemed awfully close to a basketball swishing into a net. '_Troy must be home_,' Gabriella thought. '_I think I'll sneak in through the back.'_

So Gabriella walked around the side of the house, and opened the gate as carefully and as quietly as she could. When she was about to say something, her body just froze in shock.

Troy was practicing free-throws, with his shirt off, showing off his fine six-pack. When he jumped up to shoot the ball, his pants fell down just a little. To Gabriella's surprise, Troy didn't pull them up. '_He probably thinks he's still alone. Damn, that boy is so fine. To bad he'd never go out with a girl like me. He doesn't even know my name. He's probably like he friends; asswipes. After all, every asswipe needs an asshole to wipe right?' _

But while Gabriella was in her trance, Troy finally realized that she was standing there. He thought he heard the gate faintly, but blew it off because he thought it was the wind. After missing one shot, the ball landed towards where Gabriella was standing. Troy was shocked after seeing his 17-year-old maid in his backyard. He then realized why she was in a trance and had the look that you get when you see someone you really care about, he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hi, can I help you?" Troy asked reluctantly.

Gabriella suddenly came back to reality. She automatically became tongue-tied. "Yeah actually. I think you can."

* * *

** A.N: What do you think Gabriella needs help with? Well only I know. Anyways I forgot to say, the only characters I own are the narrator and Gabriella's mom's name (kristy). Later chapters more explict. Troyella, some Troypay, Chaylor, Jelsi, and possibly some Rypay, and some Relsi.**

**hsmluver4eva**


	2. Revealing and an Offer

"Umm, I'm sorry it's just that I knocked on the door and no one was there. Then I heard you outside practicing free throws, so I came around the side, and here you were." Gabriella explained to Troy.

"Then how would you explain the trance like state you were in? Vanessa? Is it?" Troy had asked Gabriella while putting his shirt back on.

"Actually it's Gabriella. And I was just thinking."

"About what?" Troy asked as he made his way towards her.

Gabriella could not believe that Troy Bolton, in all of his sweat glory was walking towards her. "Pardon me. I'm sorry. I don't think I heard the question."

"I asked you what you were thinking about."

"Well, one: how late I was going to be for work. Two: why your home by yourself."

"Well as for question one: You wouldn't have been that late. I was just finishing off when I heard the gate. I was on my way in for a shower, when I thought '_Why not? One more.'_ And here you are. As for question two: My parents are out of town for about a week or so."

"Oh. Sorry, I'll just be going to start my work now." Gabriella told Troy thinking about him being alone and began to turn around then stopped when Troy spoke once again.

"Wait, before you start why don't you just hang out with me for a while. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah. I think that would be okay."

"So then, why don't you go in and sit on the couch, turn on the TV and watch something. I'll only need 15 minutes at the most in the shower."

"Yeah that would be awesome. Thanks Troy.

* * *

**A.N: Wow thanks for the reviews. gabriellahsm: eventually you will find out both. HINT: the narrator is a close friend of troy and gabriella. Just a note: I'll be going on Christmas vacation for about 5 days so possibly tonight another chapter will be up. Sorry for the briefness of this chapter**

* * *


	3. Shower? Pirates? DAY OFF!

**A/N: I own nothing. YET. I'm flying to meet the cast to discuss pay raises and plot changes. I would love to own Zac or Lucas. I mean who wouldn't? Corbin's not that bad either. As usual R&R. FILLER CHAPTER!!! I appricate reviews they give me hope and happyness. Well enough of this scroll till you see that button. LOL**

* * *

"So, you are free to get anything to drink or eat. You just have to promise me one thing." Troy explained to Gabriella.

"Sure anything."

"Well, actually two things."

"Come on Troy. Just tell me."

" First: You have to promise not to come into the bathroom when I'm in the shower. Mainly because I have some things in there that you _or _my parents shouldn't see."

"Oooh. What sort of things?"

"Just never you mind. Second: You have to promise not to do any work while I'm in the shower. Do you agree and adhere to these promises?"

"Troy, do I have to?"

"Yes you do. I don't want you to walk in on me showering and working with out me helping you."

"Fine okay. I promise."

"Thank you. See you in a few."

Troy was on his way upstairs. Gabriella couldn't help herself by checking out his ass.

'_God. I think I'm going to die. The way the sweat on his body makes his clothes cling to him. More importantly his ass. That boy was blessed in that department. But what about the frontal area?'_

After Gabriella finished admiring Troy and his "ass-sets", she decided to take his advice and got a bottle of Dasini water, found the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Golf, hockey, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Hmm… Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom or Brad Pitt and Adam Brody?**(A/N: Yes. He was in Mr. and Mrs. Smith as the "target")** I wonder?"

Not realizing Troy was already out of shower, changed, Gabriella was talking to herself, "I think Pirates wins."

"Good choice, I love the second one." Troy had shocked Gabriella once again.

"Hey. Oh…your out already?" Gabriella couldn't help staring. Troy was wearing a wet, tight, wife-beater; skin tight jeans, that highlighted his assets, **(A/Nif you know what I mean and I think you do)**; and his hair was still very wet. So very wet infact it framed his face perfectly.

"Yep. Contrary to belief: guys only need 10 minutes in the shower and 5 minutes getting dressed. Which makes our total time: 15 minutes. Compared to you girls: that 45 minutes shorter then the average girl shower."

"Hey. Not all girls need an hour to get ready." Gabriella retaliated by punching him in the arm.

"Really? How long do you take?" Troy asked while making his way to sit down on the couch next to Gabriella waiting for the movie to start.

"2 hours."

"Haha, that's funny."

"No, I actually only take 20 minutes."

"Wow, you're not the average girl then."

"Yep. So Troy tell me. Why exactly aren't I working yet?"

"Because you deserve the day off."

"Troy you really don't have to do that."

"Yes I really do. And I would be honoured if you spent it here with me on this couch. Watching movies, eating popcorn, talking."

"Talking? About what?"

"I don't know. Anything. I open to listen to anything you have to say. _' Omigosh. He's the perfect guy! So sweet and caring.'_

"Well…………………"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. **

**XxXZacEfronandJasonDohringXxX: ****I know. While I was writing this, I just kept thinking of that scene before the basketball game. I thought:OMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS IN!!! I could not stop smiling while writing chapter 2.**

**Just a note: in a few chapters or so the "HIM" from chapter 1 will come back i own him. and Chad ruins something huge about Troy's life. The first few chapters are fillers but next chapter or the chapter after will be very key for Troy and Gabriella's relationships!! (note the 's') I am going on vacation for about a week i'll probably update tommorrow. if i can. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**See that button down and to the - (left) please click. I need help. Writers block is most likely coming over me. Must defeat it. (BTW: This is my first fanfic. Flames ARE welcome.) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
**


	4. I can't take it off! Johnny and Orly

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. In this chapter: Gabriella gives Troy her answer. And confesses something to Troy. Keep it coming.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing. I am soon going to L.A to put in my offer to buy the rights to HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, and change some things. And possibly buy the cast... Most importantly: Zac, Lucas, Corbin. Oh well, maybe, maybe not. Well enough blabing scroll down. See you later!! MERRY CHRISTMAS. HAPPY CHAUANKAH. (sry can't spell) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!**_  
_

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Yep. So Troy tell me. Why exactly aren't I working yet?"_

"_Because you deserve the day off."_

"_Troy you really don't have to do that."_

"_Yes I really do. And I would be honoured if you spent it here with me on this couch. Watching movies, eating popcorn, talking."_

"_Talking? About what?"_

"_I don't know. Anything. I open to listen to anything you have to say. ' Omigosh. He's the perfect guy! So sweet and caring.'_

"_Well…………………"_

"Troy. I really don't know. I actually need the money."

"Gabriella, what does one day matter?"

"A lot Troy. My mom and I are on our own. Sure my mom works at a high-end company. But something happened to me a little while ago, about the beginning of January. And that caused us to lose some money by the tests that I had to get done. Which is why I work here your house almost everyday. We're still paying those off."

Once Gabriella was finished, Troy

"Gabriella, I insist. Tell you what, I'll give you today off—" Troy began to say but Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy, don't you get it?"

"Gabriella, please let me finish. I was going to say: I'll give you the day off, but with double the pay. This problem sounds important so…don't worry about it. I insist."

'_Omigosh, he really_ is_ the perfect guy. Should I take it? I would love so much to spend the day with Troy. I really want to get to know him better.' _Gabriella had so many thoughts running through her head at this time.

"You know what Troy?"

"What Gabriella? What should I know?"

"One: Your like the sweetest guy there is. You're funny, cute—no make that hot, smart, amazing at well almost anything. Two: You care enough about me to a. offer me a day off and b. to give be it with pay."

"So what's you answer? Wait…" Troy finally realized what Gabriella said about him. "Your think I'm hot?"

"Well Troy, my answers are: yes and yes"

"Good, now let's watch the movie. The previews are over. Here come closer." Troy moved himself closer and Gabriella even closer. So close that Gabriella was on his lap.

The movie began.

'_I cannot believe I am here in Troy Bolton's house, when there's just him and me. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. And I'm on his lap. This is the perfect day off.'_

"Gabriella? Are you even watching?"

"Yes Troy."

The scene on the beach where Johnny Depp is running from the natives came on.

"You know something Troy? Those really aren't natives."

"Oh really? Who are they then?"

"Me and my friends."

"Gabriella, let me guess who were you running to: Johnny?"

"Nope, Orlando."

"Ahh."

* * *

**A/N: I once saw an avatar like that. I thought it would be really cute if I incorperated it somehow. While writing my chapters I listen to either _V_ by Vanessa Hudgens or the _High School Musical Soundtrack._ They are my inspration.  
**

**XxXZacEfronandJasonDohringXxX: ****I knew someone would like that. I was writing the story with some friends here... and they fainted when they picture Zac Efron's ass. It was so funny.**

**Just a note: I'm leaving tommorrow morning for an intresting vacation so there might or might not be an update today. I'll be gone for about 5-7 days. Keep the reviews coming. There's probably two more filler chapters left. Please continue reading.**


	5. Interrupted! Orly girl!

_**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry I haven't posted for so long. I left Christmas morning for vacation and sadly I failed to by HSM or any of the cast. When I was on vacation I managed to over come the writers block I had while writing this chapter. I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-(unknown chapter number) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax"  
**_

* * *

_Previously:_

'I cannot believe I am here in Troy Bolton's house, when there's just him and me. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. And I'm on his lap. This is the perfect day off.'

"_Gabriella? Are you even watching?"_

"_Yes Troy."_

_The scene on the beach where Johnny Depp is running from the natives came on._

"_You know something Troy? Those really aren't natives."_

"_Oh really? Who are they then?"_

"_Me and my friends."_

"_Gabriella, let me guess who were you running to: Johnny?"_

"_Nope, Orlando."_

"_Ahh."_

"So you're an Orly girl?"

"Orly girl? Wow… I'm surprised you even knew his nickname."

'Well, I do have a sister who is in love with him. Every night she comes down the stairs singing 'Here Comes the Bride' and that starts of dinner. She talks about him, or his movies all the time. Thank God she's not here right now, or you wouldn't be able to here any of the dialogue, because she'd be talking all the way through."

"How is Becca?"

"The usual. Sports, parties every Friday night. That girl is only 14 and she's busier than I am!"

"Where is she today?"

"She's out with my parents."

"So basically your home by yourself for about a week?" Gabriella questioned Troy.

"Yep. Just me, myself and i."

Troy laughed a little. All of a sudden he had Gabriella's face in his hands, with her face mere inches away from his own.

'_This is it,'_ Troy thought. _'Kissing the girl of my dreams. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What about Sharpay? She's supposed to be here any minute now."_

Just as Troy and Gabriella were about to kiss there was a light knock on the door. Almost feminine.

* * *

_**A/N: Who was it? Sharpay? Becca? Mrs. White next door? Wow... I am so random right now. It's like 3:42 a.m New Year's day and I'm so not tired. **_

_**As usual please review...Happy New Year. 6 months and 20 days!!!! Can't wait. July 20 2007!!! Know why I can't wait? Hint: Movie Musical comes out! It's not what you think!! On more chapter up today!!!  
**_

_**Toodles **_

_**Gabriella! (my name on here) **_

_**  
**_


	6. Those 4 words

_**A/N: When I was on vacation and sadly I failed to by HSM or any of the cast. When I was on vacation I managed to over come the writers block I had. I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax"**_

* * *

_Previously: _

'This is it,'_ Troy thought. _'Kissing the girl of my dreams. What if she doesn't feel the sameway? What about Sharpay? She's supposed to be here any minute now."

_Just as Troy and Gabriella were about to kiss there was a light knock on the door. Almost feminine._

"Troy? Are you here?" Sharpay walked around the foyer to the living room where she saw **_Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest _**playing and Troy sitting on the couch. Almost as if nothing had happened.

What Sharpay didn't realize was that Gabriella had been/was there on the couch.

'_Ok…Gabby you really need to get hold of yourself. You know Sharpay's his girlfriend. She _is _here every weekend. Well…might as well stop dreaming/fantasying about Troy and start working.'_

"Troy, I'm going to stat working." Gabriella called to Troy and Sharpay while walking into the living room.

"Good. Could you get me a bottle of water, while you there?" Sharpay rudely asked Gabriella. "Wait… what do you mean 'start' working? Haven't you been working?"

"Actually, I -- … " Gabriella stammered trying to find the right words to tell Sharpay what she and Troy were doing.

"Gabriella and I were just talking." Troy spoke to Sharpay, hoping that she would by it. And to his relief she did.

"Well, whatever. Can I please have my water?"

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Evans. Mr. Bolton, can I get you anything before I head off to start my work?"

"No that's okay. Actually I'll come and help you." He pried Sharpay off of him and got up from the couch.

"Mr. Bolton, I think I'm perfectly capable of getting water for Ms. Evans.

"Troy, just listen to her. Come and sit back down, I have something to give you." Sharpay commanded him, in a seductive voice. "oh and thank you in advance Vanessa."

"It's Gabriella." Troy and Gabriella protested at the same time.

"Whoa, Troy. I didn't even think you knew her name. I mean you're always calling her Vanessa or Marissa. Why the sudden name change?"

"Sharpay, we need to talk."

* * *

**_A/N: Wow.. i bet y'all can guess what comes after those four words... sex? in front of gabby? break up?...Wow... I'm still so random... It's 5:46 a.m New Year's Day and I'm not tired. FYI: It didn't ake me two hours...I just really interested in some stories i was reading here..._**

**_As usual please review...Happy New Year. 6 months and 20 days...Can't wait... July 20, 2007 Figured it out yet? Which movie musical it is? Hint: stars one cast member from HSM_**

**_More chapters later_**

**_Toodles!_**

**_Gabriella  
_**


	7. Who would do that? oh ya Sharpay

_**A/N: Wow… 9 reviews in like 12 hours…I'm so happy now…still random but happy**_

_**OK GABRIELLA ENOUGH RANDOMESS!!! On with the… On with the… On with the story!(I don't own that line from Moulin rouge.) NOTE: LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR PEOPLE AND UNDER!! (it gets bad in later chapters) **_

_**I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax"**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Sharpay, we need to talk."_

* * *

"Whoa, Okay. Never thought I'd see that coming. I think I'm going to go gather the laundry. I'll be back in 10." See the truth was that Gabriella knew how much clothes there was and knew that it wouldn't take 10 minutes. 

So picking up he bag from the island in the kitchen, she walked up the servant stairs in the side hallway. Once up there she walked around to the main stairs and listened in on their conversation.

"Troy, what do you mean 'we need to talk'? Nothing good ever comes after those 4 words."

Troy knew Gabby was listening from the mains stairs because he heard the floorboards creaking upstairs._ 'Well, this is it. Gabby had confirmed it. Sharpay thinks she's Queen of the World plus a class-1 bitch. Look at the way she just treated Gabriella.'_

"Sharpay, this isn't easy. But I think we should break-up."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sharpay said as soon as Troy finished speaking.

"Yes!" Gabriella said as she heard Troy say that and became happy. _'Wait…whoa. Am I falling for Troy Bolton?'_

But Sharpay screaming at the top of her lungs interrupted her thoughts. Most, if not all, of her anger was directed towards Troy.

"_You're _breaking up with _me?!?!?_ No, no, no, no. I'm not going to be the _dumpee_ and you the _dumper _in this relationship. I'm _always_ going to be the _dumper_ in this and all others! Troy Bolton, WE…ARE…THROUGH!"

With that Sharpay slapped him with the hand that had all of her rings. Which did 3 things: a. left really bad marks, b. cry ouch, and then c. finally being knocked unconscious.

After making sure Sharpay had left, Gabriella ran down the stairs, where she saw and unconscious Troy laying on the floor by the couch. Primal instinct took over Gabriella. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a few damp paper towels and began gently wiping blood from his face and cheek. _'I can't believe that fucking bitch Sharpay Evans would do something like this! Who ever would ever do this to Troy, is a fucking loser. She has know idea what she's giving up.'_

"OH, Troy, Sharpay has no idea what she just lost." Gabriella said to herself while getting another couple damp paper towels. She turned around and saw…………………………………………...

* * *

_**A/N: Wow… what did gabby see? Troy naked? Troy dead? Sharpay riding him like a horse or bull? I'm still so random... If you can guess which one I'll give you a peek It's 4:25 p.m New Year's Day. **_

_**As usual please review...Happy New Year. 6 months and 20 days...Can't wait... July 20, 2007 Figured it out yet? Which movie musical it is? Hint: stars one cast member from HSM! Guess right and BONUS peeks at the very much so explicit chapter!!!**_

_**More chapters later today possible?**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**Gabriella**_


	8. Bride TIME

**_A/N: Hey my people…Just to let you know:2 or 3 chapters today. 1 person for sure guessed what movie and another person says they know I just need the name to give you the peek OK GABRIELLA ENOUGH RANDOMESS!!! On with the… On with the… On with the story!(I don't own that line from Moulin rouge)_**

* * *

**_ XxXZacEfronandJasonDohringXxX: OMG k fan much? But your cool and it is that movie_**

_**I need your email to send the preview to you because of the descriptions and the language…it involves troy and his hand. It's chapter 15. it's some what funny in a way just picture what he was wearing in the karaoke scene it's awesome so please send me your email, that way the story won't be deleted**_

* * *

_**Keep on reading and reviewing my peeps**_

_**Gabriella Montez-Bolton**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_She turned around and saw……………………………………………_

* * *

that Troy was not on floor.

'_Where did he go?'_

"Troy? Where are you?" Gabriella became very worried because of the fact she could not see him.

All of a sudden, two very muscular (but not scary muscular), strong arms had grabbed her waist and had lifted her up.

"Troy! Put me down!"

"How did you know?" Troy questioned Gabby as he lowered Gabriella to the floor.

"Hmm…let's see: you're here, I'm here, Sharpay left and the rest of the house is empty. So that would make you and me the only ones in the house. So how are you feeling?"

"Oh yeah. Well…except for the fact my cheeks hurt like hell, and I have a splitting headache, I'm peachy-keen."

"Ha-ha. Funny. So, what do you want to do?" Gabby asked.

"How 'bout we continue the movie? From right where we left off and where we were sitting. Is that okay?"

"Troy, that sounds more than okay to me."

So Troy helped Gabriella up off the floor, and then proceeded to carry here bridal style to the couch. He sat down, pressed play, and cupped his hands once again around her face.

**_A/N: So what will happen now?...making out?...sex? look randomness AGAIN I'm so happy now…still random but happy I think I need to make the chapters longer eh? the longest chapter is 10 so far  
_**

_**I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**_

_**I forgot to put it this up at the beginning: **_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax"**_


	9. Possible Date?

**And now we rejoin Troy and Gabriella on Troy's couch! (GOD did I just sound like a TV announcer? RANDOMESS IS BACK!!!!!AHHHHH**

* * *

_Previously: _

_So Troy helped Gabriella up off the floor, and then proceeded to carry here bridal style to the couch. He sat down, pressed play, and cupped his hands once again around her face._

* * *

Within seconds, Troy and Gabriella were in a full-fledged make-out situation._ 'Omigod! Am I really here? In Troy Bolton's house? On his couch? Making out with him?_

Gabby's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt strong, warm-to-the-touch hands, moving slowly, starting at her waist then moving up the outside of her shirt.

"Troy. Troy? Troy!"

"Mm-hmm?" moaned Troy from inside of Gabby's mouth. He moved south to her neck.

"Troy. Please stop! You just found out my _actual_ name today. I think we're moving a little to fast."

"Gabriella, you know what? I respect you _and_ your decision and I'll stop. But before you leave, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Gabriella giggled. "But I give you permission to ask another one if you want."

"Would you like to go out to a karaoke bar with me? You don't have to sing or anything. Just come and have a fun time with me."

"Troy, one question: When exactly was this supposed to happen?"

"Tonight. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. I just have to go home and get ready."

"Ok. How about I pick you up a 7:30?"

"Sure."

"Bye Gabriella. See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Troy. Oh and Troy?"

"Yes, Gabby?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. The movie. My day off with pay. Just thank you. So much. See you at 7:30."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey… my peeps hope you like the story. I'm having so much fun writing it. I have these dreams where I'm Gabriella and all these __accidents happen to me. It's my inspiration. Plus the soundtrack to the movie and Vanessa's cd "V" go pick it up!! you'll love it. "Say OK" Is like Troy and Gabriella if you listen to the lyrics carefully! Now the purple button to the left makes me happy. So does zac on NCIS OMG SO HOT WHEN HE HIT ON A 29 year old person!!!! LOLZ  
_**

**_I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!_**

**_I forgot to put it this up at the beginning:_**

**_Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax"_**

**_As usual please R&R_**

**_Gabriella Montez-Bolton_**


	10. Josh! Is Back!

_**A/N: Hey peeps…sorry for not updating reason at the bottom. Here ya go...

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

"_Thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything. The movie. My day off with pay. Just thank you. So much. See you at 7:30."

* * *

_

Once Gabby arrived back at her home, she unlocked the front door, and said nothing to her mom, because she was still mad towards her. She dropped all of her bags on her bed. She undressed in the bathroom, turned on the water and began to clean herself of the little bit of Troy's dried blood still upon her. 

'_God. I cannot fucking believe that I'm going out on the date with Troy Bolton. Wait…why am I so excited? We're just friends. We are, aren't we Gabby? Does Troy think it's a date? What if it's all a joke? Did he plan the whole thing with Sharpay? Okay Gabby. Calm down just go and have a good time.'  
_

Once Gabriella felt the water getting cold, she shut off the water, wrapped a towel around her body. With another towel around her hair, she made her way to her closet. _'Hmm… what to wear?' _Glancing at her digital clock on her bedside table, she saw it was already 7:00. _'Shit! Troy's going to be here in half an hour._' Gabriella picked out her best clothes; a blue silk skin clingy tank top; black pants; black shoes and a ¾ length blue sweater.

"Knock-Knock."

Someone said as she just finished putting on her blue silk top, leaving a little bit of her bra showing.

"Just on second." She told the mysterious person at her doorway.

To cover her protruding nipples from her shirt, she slipped her blue ¾ length sweater on carefully to protect her hair. She turned around and saw a shadow outside her doorway. She grabbed her dress purse and left her room. Once again, all of a sudden, two strong, warm-to-the-touch hands picked her up, covered her eyes, and carried her to her bed. She became very defensive and very hostile.

"Please. No! Not Again! Josh! I'll call the cops." Gabriella pleaded with 'Josh' in a worry voice.

"Josh? Who the fuck is Josh?" came Troy's voice.

"Troy? Oh, thank God! I'm so happy it's you."

"You know what? I don't even think I want to know who Josh is."

"Trust me you don't."

"Shall we go Gabby?"

"Mm-hmm."

The two of them ran down her stairs, said goodbye to Gabby's mom, got into Troy's car and made their way to 'Mavis's Restaurant and Karaoke Bar'.

* * *

_**A/N: There that should satisfy you for a while... WHO'S JOSH?!?!?!?! sorry for the long update period I could only go on the computer after i finished cleaning my room.**_

_**I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**_

_**I forgot to put it this up at the beginning:**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and "House of Wax" I do own the plot and Mavis's and my dreams. I'm sure we all have those about HSM!**_

_**LIKE 6 Months 14 days left! Almost 13 figure it out yet?**_

_**I saw Zac in NCIS on January 2 have you seen it?**_

_**RANDOMNESS!!!**_

_**hey does my randomness bother you peeps in anyway?**_

_**Gabby Montez-Bolton**_


	11. Something New Revised new AN

_Previously: _

_The two of them ran down her stairs, said goodbye to Gabby's mom, got into Troy's car and made their way to 'Mavis's Restaurant and Karaoke Bar'.

* * *

_

"So tell me. How did you get into my house? More importantly my room?" 

"Your mom."

"My mom? What did you tell her to come up to my room?"

"I told her that I was Troy Bolton. And she let me up. You were getting your blue silk top on and that's when I chose to hide and surprise you. But then you became all defensive towards me and then you mentioned a Josh."

"Sorry about that. But if you were looking at me, which means that you're a peeping Tom too?"

"No… a peeping Troy."

"Ha- Ha. So if we aren't going to sing, what are we going to do?"

"I don't exactly know."

"Wow! That's some night you've planned."

"Why thank you! Let's go, we're here."

Troy parked his car, opened/closed his door, walked around the back of his 2006 Ford Excursion to Gabriella's door.

"Shall we?"

"We Shall."

**(A/N: I thought about ending it here but since I haven't updated in a while I add the rest of the chapter.)**

When the two of them walked into 'Mavis's' A boy and a girl were doing karaoke. As soon as their was over, a teenage guy, obviously the emcee, talked over the microphone.

"Alright how's that for a waitress and a bartender?" Everyone clapped. "Who's going to rock the house next?"

A spotlight went into the audience. It stopped for a moment on Brooke McQueen and Harrison John.

"Whew…that was lucky." Gabriella muttered to herself.

"Whew…that was close." Troy muttered to no one in particular.

But then the spotlight moved and stopped suddenly on Troy and Gabriella.

"Ha-ha. Ho-ho."

They were reluctantly pushed upon the stage. Gabriella was the one who had- no- needed a lot of extra pressure on her back.

"Hey, you know what? Someday…someday you guys just might thank me for this," he handed the mike to Troy. "Or not." (**A/N: Sound familiar?)**

Troy just gave him a nasty/confused look.

The music started, Troy began singing: **(A/N: _underline bold italics: Troy_ **_italics underlined: Gabriella_ _italics: Both_

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
**_

Troy began to walk off of the stage. Gabby bit her bottom lip. She started to sing softly then louder gradually:

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

Troy walked back to the mike "_**oh**"_

_To all the possibilities. Ooh-hoo_

They both started to get into the music:

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the _

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you…oh_

_And now…looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

_**Oh-yeah**_

**_Now who'd of ever thought that, _**he sung while taking off his brown jacket off. **_Mm-hmm_**

_We'd both be here tonight_

_**Oh**_

_Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_

_**Brighter, Brighter**_

_With you by my side_

_**By my side**_

_Oohh I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you…oh_

_And now…looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

'_**til it happened to me…oh…yeah**_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to_

_See...ohhhhhhh_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you…oh_

Troy moved Gabriella's mike stand out of the way.

_And now…looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

Troy was inches away from Gabriella, she kept back up. When she was at the edge of the stage, she fell off , but thankfully someone caught her just in time.

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you _

_Oh…and now…looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_**Start of something new**_

_The start of something new…

* * *

_

**_A/N: There that should satisfy you for a while... I thought ending the song like that was a nice way to end the chapter. the next 5 or so chapters will be very sexual and I'm going to change gabby's black pants to jeans. It just works better._**

**_sorry for the long update period I could only go on the computer after I finished cleaning my room._**

**_This is my longest chapter so far over 4 pages on WORD. I now have up to chapter 17 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!_**

_**I forgot to put it this up at the beginning:**_

**_Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and House of Wax Boat Trip John Tucker Must Die or POPULAR (Brooke McQueen and Harrison John) the song "Start of Something New" The lines the emcee says. I do however own the plot and Mavis's and emcee and Josh. the and my dreams. I'm sure we all have those about HSM!_**

**_LIKE 6 Months 5 days left! figure it out yet?_**

_**I saw Zac in NCIS on January 2 have you seen it?**_

_**RANDOMNESS!!!**_

_**hey does my randomness bother you peeps in anyway?**_

_**Gabby Montez-Bolton**_


	12. Back to Troy's

_Previously:_

_The start of something new_

_**Start of something new**_

_The start of something new…

* * *

_

"Wow. You have a really amazing voice." Troy complemented Gabriella. 

"Thanks, but I never really sing. I just mostly hum."

"Well in my opinion you should hum less and sing more."

"Yeah? Well what about you Mr. Big Man on Campus (BMOC)? You sound like you've done a lot of singing too.

"Mm-hmm…my showerhead is very impressed."

"Well you can add me to that list as well."

"So what do you want to do, Gabby? But first can I call you Gabby? Or do you prefer Gabriella?"

"For you Troy? You can call me anything you want."

"Anything?" He asked with a smirk.

"Within reason Troy!"

"Okay. Gabby. So what do you want to do?"

"Could we maybe, possibly, go back to your place for a little bit? Troy"

"Gabby are you sure?"

"Troy, I'm beyond sure!"

"Let's go."

Troy and Gabriella made their way back outside to Troy's car. Troy, being the gentleman that he is, opened Gabby's door and helped her in it. He shut the door, walked around to his side of the car, got in, and started the Ford. Then they began to make their way to Troy's large two-story house.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so when I got back to school I lost the book I was writing this in. And this kid Patrick Keohane gave it back to me. What I didn't realize at the time was that he read it and showed it to Evan Klein, Michael Sidel and Cameron Jones. Who of course told the rest of the guys and now they all stole it to read it. So I apologize in advance for not updating sooner. I would have on Thursday January 25 but Taylor Bell took it and made copies. Lord only knows what he is going to do with it. I'm sure it involves him and his hand. OH—Ha ha I know your reading this Taylor. _**

**_I now have up to chapter 19completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!_**

_**I forgot to put it this up at the beginning:**_

**_Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and House of Wax Boat Trip John Tucker Must Die or POPULAR (Brooke McQueen and Harrison John) the song "Start of Something New" The lines the emcee says. I do however own the plot and Mavis's and emcee and Josh and my dreams. I'm sure we all have those about HSM!_**

**_LIKE 5 Months and countless Days left Figure it out yet? One person has_**

_**RANDOMNESS!!!**_

_**hey does my randomness bother you peeps in anyway?**_

_**Gabby Montez-Bolton**_


	13. authors note

**A/N: Okay so when I got back to school I lost the book I was writing this in. And this kid Patrick Keohane gave it back to me. What I didn't realize at the time was that he read it and showed it to Evan Klein, Michael Sidel and Cameron Jones. Who of course told the rest of the guys and now they all stole it to read it. So I apologize in advance for not updating sooner. I would have on Thursday January 25 but Taylor Bell took it and made copies. Lord only knows what he is going to do with it. I'm sure it involves him and his hand. OH—Ha ha I know your reading this Taylor. **

**Okay so some updates: I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update because everyone in school and my class are reading it. Mostly chapter 17 because of the content in their. Right now the people who have read it are: Finnioula, Nick, Ilse, Mary Y., Taylor, Galen, Giovanni, Patrick, Evan, Michael, Philippe, Jesse, and Colin.**

**Note two: I am changing Josh to a person in my school whose name is Patrick Keohane. (who i told you about earlier) **

**I now have up to chapter 19 completed. Just a note for future chapters: Chapters 13-17 (at least) are very explicit LOTS OF TROYELLA!!**

**I forgot to put it this up at the beginning:**

**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own HSM, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Paris Hilton, Elisha Cuthbert, or Jared Padalecki and House of Wax Boat Trip John Tucker Must Die or POPULAR (Brooke McQueen and Harrison John) the song "Start of Something New" The lines the emcee says. I do however own the plot and Mavis's and emcee and Patrick and my dreams I'm sure we all have those about HSM!**

**LIKE 5 Months and countless Days left Figure it out yet? One person has she saw the explicit chapter and loved it **

**RANDOMNESS!!!**

**hey does my randomness bother you peeps in anyway?**

**Gabby Montez-Bolton**


	14. Troy's House and Movie's

_Previously: _

_Troy and Gabriella made their way back outside to Troy's car. Troy, being the gentleman that he is, opened Gabby's door and helped her in it. He shut the door, walked around to his side of the car, got in, and started the Ford. Then they began to make their way to Troy's large two-story house._

* * *

Once the car pulled into Troy's driveway, Troy told Gabriella to wait in the car. Gabby was sceptical at first, and then began to trust Troy. 

Troy unlocked his front door, ran up to his room, and cleaned it a little. He put his dirty clothes away to somewhere Gabriella wouldn't find them. _Yet! _Then he remembered that Gabby was still inside the car. _'Oh shit… Good job Troy.' _He ran down the stairs fast. But not so fast so that he would be panting on Gabriella.

"You can come in now."

"Good 'cause I was on my way in."

"You're a real comedienne. You know that?"

"Why yes, I do. Thank you for finally realizing it."

"Funny. So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure, Gabriella. I'll let you chose the movie while I go get snacks."

"Thanks Troy. Where are they?"

"Over there…on the shelf."

"Okay…of course that's where they'll be. Hmm: House of Wax, John Tucker Must Die, or Boat Trip?"

While Gabriella was choosing between the three movies, Troy was in the kitchen making popcorn and getting drinks.

'_Troy, just remember to keep your hands to yourself. Unless…she wants it to happen. But who's Patrick __**(A/N: remember Patrick? Read authors note if your not sure)**__? Why was Gabriella so panicky when I picked her up? Whatever. Fuck it for now. Let's see what movie Gabby picked.'_

Troy left the kitchen and paused suddenly. There was Gabby, down by the DVD shelf. He casually glanced down at her ass while walking towards the couch with the snacks and drinks.

'_House of Wax would be perfect, because then when Paris dies, I can cuddle up in his big strong, muscular arms. How could I have been so stupid call him Patrick? Why do I feel like there are eyes on the back of my body?'_ Gabby took a quick glace towards the couch and saw Troy staring at her ass. _'Wow…he's really brave just staring at my ass like that.' _

She grabbed a DVD, made her way to the player and put it in. She grabbed the remote and handed it to Troy.

"So…did you enjoy the view?"

"What---- what do you mean, Gabby?"

"Troy…I saw you staring. Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

"Okay…Mr Basketball-Man-who-needs-to-control-his-hormones, let's just watch the movie."

"What is it?"

"Well it's…………………………………………"

"It's House of Wax."

"Ooh…so you mean to tell me that you dislike Paris Hilton so much, that you want to see her die?"

"Hence why I choose it…because of the tagline."

"What exactly is the tagline?"

"Troy you mean you own the movie and you don't know what the tagline is?"

"Yea."

"It's _See Paris Die._" She put an emphasis on the word die.

"Ha-ha. Funny."

"Okay Troy. The movies starting. Let's watch okay?"

* * *

**A.N: So I am back and I realize that a lot of people have probably quit reading so I'm not going to ask you to review. Although it would be nice if you did. But finally after a little over 3 months I'm back and alive and well. I will try to update as often as I can but with exams and high school registration and everything. I am trying it's just a matter of finding the time to type it up. Okay I'm over and out. **

**As usual I own nothing. **

**See ya:) Oh! Before I go, I wouldn't mind it if you read anyone of my Oneshots I wrote. There is:  
**

**Anytime Lathan (OTH)**

**We'll Be Together Naley (OTH)**

**We'll Be Together Lashley (HSM)**

**Sick Inside Tryan (HSM)**


	15. House of Wax

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews; I was surprised _anyone_ was reading the story. I am going to try to update _at least _once a week if not two. But I do have major entrance exams coming up so I'll try as long as I can. Like I said before I have most of it written it's just finding the time to type and post it. Please remember! I would be eternally grateful if one person reads my OTH oneshots. Don't have to review, just read.**

**NOTE: This chapter things start to get M RATED!!! No likey? No ready? Na I'm kidding. This is probably why you guys are here in the first place.**

**As usual I own nothing. Nor do I claim to.**

**Okay here it is:**

* * *

Chapter 14. 

Typed: April 25, 2007

Posted: April 25, 2007

* * *

Chad Michael Murray's shirtless scene came on screen. 

"Damn, Chad Michael Murray is so hot in this." Gabby muttered.

"What was that Gabriella?" Troy heard her mutter something about hotness.

"Oh, I just… - I said Chad Michael Murray is so hot in _'House of Wax' _and even hotter in _One Tree Hill_"

"But I thought you thought _I _was hot?!" Troy asked.

"Troy, you _are_ hot. But I mean Chad is hot on the celebrity level."

"Oh-okay."

The both of them turned back to the movie. When Paris Hilton's sex scene came on, Gabby glanced once again at Troy. She looked at his face and saw shear pleasure. She suddenly realized why his face showed shear pleasure. Paris was taking off her top. She looked at Troy one last time and noticed that his pants had risen a little bit.

'_Holy Shit… man he must really have a thing for blondes. Look at Sharpay and Paris. I mean wow…I'm _really_ amazed; he sure does have a huge cock. GABBY! Wait a minute. Look away Gabby…before he notices you looking.'_

But little did Gabriella know that Troy wasn't thinking of Sharpay, Paris, or Elisha. (Cuthbert) but was thing of her. (Gabriella)

'_Troy, what are you doing? You know you like Gabby. MAKE A MOVE. But does she know it? The way her hair flows when it's pulled up tight. Hell, even better when it just flows halfway down her back.'_ All of a sudden Troy felt blood rushing down his body. _'Oh shit…all this thinking of Gabby is getting you a boner! Wait… when you making out with Sharpay, are you thinking of Gabby? Is that why you think you her _(Sharpay)_ with dark hair? Whoa…okay calm down Troy. Damn. It's just her perfect D-cup breasts, the way any of the clothes she wears forms to her body perfectly.'_ His pants rose a little. _'Shit…Troy all this dreaming about Gabriella is making you cock grow harder, longer, and faster. Shit…I better think of something else…anything…_Jessica Alba_…_ Gabby_…_ Jessica Simpson_…_Gabby_…_Jessica Biel. _'Fuck anything or anyone makes me think of Gabriella.' _At this point, Troy's jeans were about to burst at the seams.

"You know what, Gabby?"

"What Troy?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Did you want me to stop the movie. 'Cause you know it's the middle, and if you miss the middle, then the ending doesn't make sense."

"It's fine, I own it. I'll watch it later."

Troy got up from the couch and supposedly went to the main floor washroom. But instead he walked right by it, trying his best to prevent his favourite jeans from ripping in the crotch. He went up the servant stairs. (Don't ask. It just made sense to have them). From the second-floor landing, he literally sprinted to his room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. My second cliffhanger ever. Now this is my first update this week. In do have exams coming up so I do apologize for the length. I'm trying to space them out more. Please keep reading and reviewing. All honesty? Reading is fine; I would appreciate a review or two. And one more note: I would love y'all forever if you would read one of my OneShots. There is one HSM and two OTH. 

Over and Out:)


	16. UPDATE

Hey ya'll! Long time no talk. I know, I know. It may seem like I have disappeared off the face of the planet. But because I'm going into high school and we have finals, it seems like I have no time to do what I know is waiting for you at home! FAN FICTION! It's the only thing that keeps me going through the day.

I'm on because I just have to post a little something for the like two readers that are still with me.

I know that it's bee a while since I last posted. Since April I believe. But don't worry; I'm still writing in my spare time, which there is very little, because of my finals. Also I have double the exams, because of the P.A.T's or Provincial Achievement Tests. (I'm from Edmonton, Alberta) so, ya.

And I have part time job working at Tim Horton's five days a week so.

But here is an update of the progress of my stories ya'll.

What if (High School Musical)- Still going. I just need to find time to type. Please hold on, it's coming.

As soon as my science teacher gets off my ass about exams I will post what I can. I'm not sure about length though.

Anytime-Lathan(One Tree Hill) – Because of Miss Meehan and Lathan Lover, I decided to continue the end scene and write what went one that night between Lucas and Nathan. So check for it before September.


	17. Troy's Bedroom

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews; I was surprised _anyone_ was reading the story. I am going to try to update _at least _once a week if not two. So I know it's been like 3 months but, don't worry I am alive. I just I work 5 days a week and I start High School in a few weeks so...no I didn't forget.

Like I said before I have most of it written it's just finding the time to type and post it. Please remember! I would be eternally grateful if one person reads my OTH oneshots. Don't have to review, just read.

NOTE: This chapter things start to get M RATED!!! No likey? No ready? Na I'm kidding. This is probably why you guys are here in the first place.

As usual I own nothing. Nor do I claim to.

* * *

Okay here it is:

Chapter 15.

Typed: August 12, 2007

Posted: August 12, 2007

* * *

Once inside the privacy if his room, he tore off his jeans just in time, and hopped on the bed. He started to tease his cock through the out side of his red and black striped boxers. After rubbing his cock on the outside of his boxers for a while, he finally decided to place his head inside his boxers. He gently wrapped his right hand around his cock. He began to moan. As he moaned, he jerked his cock even harder.

Back downstairs, Gabriella was beginning to worry. Especially since she heard pleasurable moaning from upstairs. _'Hmm…is Troy doing what I think he's doing? Maybe I should go check.'_

Gabriella got up off the couch and began to make her way up the main staircase. "Troy?" Gabby called as she knocked on the bathroom door lightly. She opened it up slowly. Nothing. All of a sudden the moaning grew intense and louder.

'_I believe the sensual, almost sexual moaning is coming from Tory's room. Could he? No, he wouldn't be! I mean if he were, it would be to like, Sharpay or Paris or Elisha. I mean that would be the logical explanation. Wouldn't it be?'  
_

Gabriella walked down the hallway a little more. She finally stopped at Troy's bedroom door. The moaning was at it's loudest outside of his door. She saw that the door was a little bit ajar about an inch. So she looked in. She saw Troy jacking off right in front of her eyes.

'_Holy fuck…Troy Bolton is jacking off when I'm in his house. Wow…I knew that his cock would be huge! It must be at least 9 ¾ inches'_

All this thinking about Troy was beginning to make Gabriella wet. You know where. Then she heard a name being called by Troy.

"Gabby…ooh…Gabby…your so fucking hott!"

'_HOLY FUCK!! What the FUCK?!?!?!? Troy Bolton is jacking off to ME?!?!?! Life must really be bad for him to be jerking off to me. I must be like a last resort for him.' _

Gabby was in the biggest shock of her life…mesmerized by the fact that Troy Bolton was masturbating to her and also by the size of his above average cock. Meanwhile, Troy was reaching his climax. Just as he was about to spew his load, Gabriella walked in. Didn't even knock.

"Shit…Gabriella!" Troy grabbed a pillow, trying to cover the bottom half of his naked body. He was slowly losing his hard-on. "What are you doing upstairs?"

"Troy It's just that you've been up here for a while, the movie's over by now, Chad Michael Murray is alive and still extremely smoking hott, and I was hearing moaning coming from here upstairs. I was worried. Now I know what you were doing."

"Well. I-I-It's not what you think."

"TROY!" Gabriella interrupted Troy's stuttering. "It's okay. I hear and saw you. I'm completely fine with it. Just one question though."

Troy was becoming a little less tense then when Gabriella walked in on him.

"Well- what is it?" He was now semi-sitting up.

"Why me? Why masturbate to me?"

"I-I-W-W-"Troy tried to find the right words to describe how he had gotten his boner in the first place.

"Troy…please be honest with me. That's all I ask of you."

"Well the truth is…Gabriella…you're the hottest fucking girl I've ever met." By the time Troy had finished saying this, he had finished zipping up his jeans, and had the same white wife beater on, that he was wearing earlier in the day.

"But Troy, Why me? Why your maid?"

"Gabriella…you do realize that you mean more than a maid or servant to me? Right? They was that Sharpay treated you today was the last straw in our relationship. Which, by the way, should have been over a_ very_ long time ago. Gabriella, as corny as this sounds, you are the only girl for me." At this time the only thing that Troy did not have on was his jacket.

"Troy…wow. I don't know what to say. I think the only thing to say is 'thanks'. So, thank you Troy. I think that the only way to show my appreciation is to do this."

And with that Gabby walked – no swayed femininely – over to Troy, slipped off his white button down shirt, and unzipped his pants.

"Wow… someone's a big boy!" Troy's cock had finally erect to it's full length again, 9 ¾ inches.

Gabriella wrapped her feminine hands around his full erection and slowly began to give Troy a hand job.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…Gabby are you sure about this?" Stopping her even though he didn't want to.

Troy, I'm sure. If I become less sure I'll stop and leave you to finish on your own."

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys about the length. And about CMM my friend stole my notebook that this is written in, and wrote that. Yes I know I could have not typed that but I thought it went well, so I left it in.

Now this is my first update this week. I do work Monday–Thursday (night) this week and Saturday (morning) so I do apologize for the length. I'm trying to space them out more.

Please keep reading and reviewing. All honesty? Reading is fine; I would appreciate a review or two. And one more note: I would love y'all forever if you would read one of my OneShots. There is one HSM and two OTH.

Over and Out :)


End file.
